Bailes distintos
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: (009-003) Francoise conoce una forma de bailar pero Joe le enseñara otras formas de hacerlo, y el tambien aprenderá otras...(subido de nuevo)


Konishiwa! Soy §Girl Magic del Anime§ es un 009x003, me encantan

* * *

_**Bailes Distintos**_

_**I capitulo (único)**_

* * *

Había caminado un buen poco entre los árboles. El mar se escuchaba cada vez más cerca , al paso que iba pronto se sentaría a ver el atardecer. Entre algunos grandes árboles vio un hermoso claro de piso limpio, suave y liso, como el de un escenario para bailar...cuando recordó eso miles de imágenes golpearon su mente...

009: donde esta 003?

007: no sé...

006: creo que fue a dar una vuelta, andaba un poco ida

005: (mirando la ventana) se hará tarde..

009: iré a buscarla...

002: como dicen el interés tiene pies

008: así parece

Todos miraron al líder ya sea volteándolo o solo de reojo peroéste estaba mirando hacia la puerta, y por eso nadie noto su sonrojo, solo 001 que había despertado y que sonreía desde los brazos del doctor Gilmore, 009 hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida

009: nos vemos después chicos (saliendo afuera)

006: ahí se van a juntar los tortolitos

004: déjalos, lo digo pero no lo digo..hacen buena pareja

007: pero podremos ver la gama de rojos a la vuelta (con sonrisa maliciosa)

Joe comenzó a caminar y su mente fue con la chica cyborg, realmente le preocupaba la había visto un poco raro. Los momentos en que había estaba solo con ella fueron interrumpidos por alguno de sus compañeros, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero a la vez era necesario que ellos interrumpieran

Joe: (suspirando) Francoise... debo decirte que yo...yo...

Sin duda el cyborg de ojos rubí sentía algo por la chica francesa, cada vez que la molestaban con ella un fuerte rubor acudía a sus mejillas, que difícilmente lograba controlar, ya que sus mejillas mostraban lo que su corazón todavía no aclaraba

Joe: Que siento realmente por ti...(cerrando los ojos)

Cuando el joven cerro sus ojos la imagen de la rubia apareció, los ojos turquesa que lo hipnotizaban, su corazón se aceleró y a la vez estuvo en paz por poder verla, así...tranquila, serena y sonriendo...

Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco y le pareció dar la respuesta a la pregunta que siempre tubo y que no quiso responder...el realmente la amaba, la amaba con todo su ser...

Sus pasos se detuvieron, dudas asaltaron a su cabeza, quizás no debía encontrarla por que...como detendría esos deseos que tenia y que guardaba ¿en lo mas profundo de su ser, su autocontrol no seria suficiente...no podía, pero deseaba tanto encontrarla para decirle lo que sentía de alguna forma debía decírselo, como fuera...

Joe: Te amo...debo tener fuerzas para decírtelo, pero si no tengo fuerzas para ...es mas difícil que derrotar a 100 soldados...pero si solo pudiera tenerte en mis brazos, sentir tu calor, y hundirme en tus ojos sin que nada mas importara...como deseo eso

Sus pasos se reanudaron entre los árboles que ya estaban siendo envueltos por el termino de la tarde, sus pasos ahora resonaban seguros...

* * *

Bailar, esa palabra era deliciosa escucharla, pero a la vez dolorosa..una palabra que traía luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo, amaba tanto bailar...pero fantasma negro le quito ese sueño su tan preciado sueño y ella juro que pagaría por eso..quizás no todo estaba perdido y podía volver a bailar...como antes, pero sabia que nada podía ser como antes.

Francoise: como desearía que todo fuera como antes

En esos momentos en que lagrimas amenazaron con aparecer es sus claros ojos, la imagen de un chico de castaños cabellos revueltos acudió a su mente y una sonrisa aparecióél podía en realidad subir su animo, desde aquella vez en que la encontró en Paris bailando..Era verdadél la había visto bailar, un sonrojo tenue acudió a sus mejillas, al recordarlo, y en un momento quiso que él estuviera a su lado para ver el atardecer que estaría a su vista muy pronto...Pero ¿por qué quería que estuviera? Por que realmente lo quería.. su corazón le respondió y cerro los ojos para sentir la brisa que se parecía tanto a el, fresca, apetecible y tibia... hubiera deseado tanto que el calor de el la envolviera como cuando estaba a su lado... o quizás en sus brazos, cerca de su cuerpo...

Francoise: no debo pensar en eso...pero en realidad te quiero Joe...

Antes de que pensara en otra cosa se saco su chaqueta y se puso en medio de aquel claro en quinta posición, lista para comenzar a bailar...

* * *

El sonido del mar llego los oídos del líder de los cyborg 00 una corazonada le dijo que ella estaba cerca, pronto esa misma corazonada comenzó a ser mas fuerte al pensar en volver a verla

Cuando se acerco sintió ruidos de algunas hojas pisadas suavemente, se acerco mas y al asomarse entre un par de árboles la vio, estaba bailando en un claro parecía tan ida en el baile que no lo escucho, sus poderes dormitaban y solo se concentraban en bailar, el chico japonés pensó que seria mejor así, el podía verla bailar sin ninguna preocupación de peligro. Pensó por unos momentos que le encantaría verla bailar con un verdadero vestido de bailarina y en una salón, quizás ese deseo pudiera concedérselo cuando fantasma negro desapareciera, eso se juro a si mismo que lo haría.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles y ágiles parecía una hoja mecida por la brisa, era lo más hermoso que veía, sus mejillas se encendieron al verla sonreír y ver como la delgada y suave tela del vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo graciosamente mientras parecía bailar con ella, trato de desechar sus pensamientos y el calor de sus mejillas, pero sin éxito.

Francoise bailaba, había sentido un ruido de hojas pero no le pareció importarle, solo bailaba la música inundaba el ambiente y ella se dejaba guiar por ella, después de la ultima pirueta y quedo quieta. Respiro el aire húmedo pero escucho algo...era un aplauso alguien le aplaudía, cuando giro buscando su corazón empezó a latir ella lo vio, vio su cabello era él...entonces la había visto bailar todos esos minutos, pero ¿cómo ella no lo escucho?...

009: bailas muy bien Francoise

Francoise: Joe...gracias (sonriendo)

Joe: (sonrojándose y acercándose) siento haberte asustado pero como estaban tan concentraba bailando no...no quise interrumpirte

Francoise: que lindo...(sonrojándose levemente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo)

Joe: (el pelo le tapa parte de la cara) ...te vine a buscar...pronto será de noche..

Francoise: oh lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora, pensaba quedarme a ver el atardecer...podrías...¿Quedarte conmigo a verlo?

Joe: como puedo negarte algo? si seria un verdadero placer

Un rato se quedaron en silencio Joe observándola y Francoise mirando el sol que comenzaba a bajar al océano...

Joe: Francoise...

Francoise: si?

Joe: siempre has bailado de solista clásica?

Francoise: si...eso es lo que recuerdo...aunque cuando pequeña a veces en dúo pero siempre sola

Joe¿no te gustaría bailar conmigo ahora?

Francoise: yo...

Joe: quizás no sea clásico pero...

Francoise: me encantaría...

Joe: entonces me concedes esta pieza?

Francoise: por supuesto...

Cada uno estaba sorprendido Joe por lo que había dicho hace unos minutos y Francoise por que iba a bailar con el, era lo ultimo que hubiera esperado en un día como ese, pero sabia que iba a disfrutarlo y debía hacerlo, era uno de los únicos momentos en que podía estar con el...en paz

Joe tomo de la cintura a Francoise mientras su mano se entrelazaba con la de ella y se acercaba, podía sentir su cuerpo y el calor embargándolo era una sensación de tranquilidad, nadie hubiera imaginado que era una cyborg.

Francoise sintió la mano de Joe aunque pudo hacerle cosquillas al principio por sus nervios, luego sintió su toque seguro y sereno, lo que había deseado poco a poco se cumplía...pronto empezaron a moverse lentamente, con timidez y luego con una gran coordinación, parecía que hubieran bailado juntos toda una vida.

Francoise: no había bailado así

Joe: un baile distinto, y además no lo habías hecho con alguien que lo hace mal...

Francoise: no digas eso Joe, bailas muy bien...(sonriendo)

Joe: en serio?

Francoise: si

Joe: (inclinándose y diciéndole al oído) pero no tan bien como tu

Francoise: (sonrojándose)

El claro pronto recibió algunas risas de los jóvenes que bailaban sin pensar en nada pronto el ritmo disminuyo y Francoise miro hacia el mar, el sol ya estaba ocultándose, se separo un poco de Joe

Francoise: mira ya va a atardecer...(tomando la mano de Joe y llevándolo con ella a la orilla del acantilado)

Joe: se me habia olvidado...

Cuando miraban el sol Joe miro la mano de Francoise que aun sostenía la suya y la apretó, sonriendo suavemente y mirando el horizonte, cuando miro a Francoise ella miraba el sol con los ojos cristalinos como las aguas del mar, parecían los ojos de un niño que disfrutaba del espectáculo, los hilos de cabello dorado se movían con el viento formando una imagen mas que angelical...

Francoise: me gustaría estar siempre así...

Joe: yo tambien...sin tener que luchar, sin guerras solo en paz...

Francoise: alguna día lo lograremos? (mirándolo con un poco de angustia)

Joe: si...pero por ahora no te preocupes...

Francoise: pero...

Joe: (sonriendo)

Es un acto lento Joe con su brazo libre la acerco y la abrazo, Francoise se sorprendió y solto la mano de Joe lentamente al momento que de nuevo un sonrojo acudía al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hace algunos minutos. Se apoyo y se acerco mas al pecho del joven mientras el la abrazaba ahora con ambos brazos y ella tambien. Ambos le hizo falta la respiración por unos pocos segundos pero luego la recuperaron. Francoise cerro los ojos por un momento y escucho el corazón de Joe que latía un poco rápido le pareció la mas bella música que hubiera escuchado. Además el calor de el la envolvía, era mas placentero de lo que hubiera imaginado, un suspiro se le escapo.

Joe: ahora me gustaría estar siempre así...

Francoise: de verdad?

Joe: pero tambien me gustaría estar de otra manera...

Francoise: (separándose un poco y mirando hacia arriba a sus ojos) de que manera?

Joe: (en voz baja) mas cerca de ti...

Francoise se sorprendió y sus pupilas lo demostraron, cuando miro en los ojos del líder vio un brillo rubi, un brillo de cariño y viveza nunca había visto esa mirada y dedicada solamente a ella, y un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas, que lo hacia verse adorable, pero su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido...

Joe vio la mirada de la joven podía perderse en ella toda una vida, la mirada le demostró sorpresa y le devolvió el cariño, pero algo había nacido con el abrazo y no podía detenerlo, No podía evitarlo empezó a bajar levemente la cabeza hacia los tentadores labios entreabiertos de la joven y presiono los suyos contra los de ella, eran tibios y dulces deslizo su lengua por ellos pidiendo permiso, se abrieron dándole paso al paraíso, deslizo su lengua adentro y comenzó a recorrer aquella boca, con lento delirio...el autocontrol se había esfumado, pero ella tambien le respondía con similar ritmo.

La aprisiono contra el y sintió el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo sin duda su cuerpo se acostumbraba tan pronto al de ella que era imposible separarse, cuando su mano bajo a la cintura y la presiono un suspiro salió de la boca de ella que lo seducía mientras la otra mano subía a su nuca para profundizar el beso aun más y a la vez sentir que los brazos de ella se acercaban a su cuello y lo rodeaban acercándolo a ella y acercando su cuerpo al de el, Las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello, produciendo una oleada de placer al sentir las suaves caricias, que le parecieron celestiales ya que nunca había sentido caricias así en su vida.

Pasaron unos minutos en que siguieron así pero pronto debieron separarse por la falta del oxigeno...se quedaron mirando sonrojados y respirando rápidamente...perdidos en los ojos del otro...

Joe:...te amo...

Francoise: Joe...(abrazándolo)

Joe: eso significa...

Francoise: que yo tambien... yo tambien te amo...

Joe: (abrazándola más y dando una giro con ella en brazos)

Francoise: (riendo) mira ya va a terminar

Los dos jóvenes se voltearon a mirar los últimos rayos de sol que ya se ocultaban en el mar, en cada corazón había una alegría enorme solo por estar así.

Francoise: Joe..me enseñaste que hay maneras distintas de bailar, bailar con el calor de los cuerpos y con el sabor de los labios, con el corazón...Estar contigo es un baile distinto

Joe: tu me enseñaste que puedo amar nuevamente, que puedo volver a confiar y que el corazón puede bailar nuevamente no como tu lo haces como una bailarina, si no que puede bailar de solo cariño y comprensión

Cuando las primeras estrellas aparecieron sobre el oscuro y profundo mar, un nuevo baile de labios ansiosos comenzaba. Y otro de dos almas jóvenes enamoradas que descubrieron "bailes distintos" para compartir por toda la eternidad...

* * *

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
